Charles:Story of a Misfit Clone Trooper
by Ender777
Summary: A boy gets taken from his home and made into a Clone Trooper. When he is placed in battle he learns some lessons they didn't teach him at the acadamey. Please R&R to let me know if I should continue.
1. Welcome to the Academy

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hi. Name's Charles. Known to my friend's as "Charlie". Well, that's what they'd call   
  
me if I had any. I'm here to tell you the story of my life. My life as a Clone Trooper. It   
  
all started when I was living on my father's moisture farm. Apparently we were living on top   
  
of an underground Speratist base. One day, The Republic attacked. The inevitable day. I was   
  
captured by the Seperatists and was taken away on a slave ship with a man in Mandalorian   
  
armor called Jango Fett. He then took me to the stormy planet Kamino, where i became   
  
acquainted with the son of Jango Fett, Boba...........  
  
I was 12 at the time, and Jango said I had a lot to learn. Boba and I became good   
  
friends. After a week Mr. Fett put me into the CTTP(Clone Trooper Training Program). He   
  
thought i had the makings of a true war hero. He said i was a Guinea Pig for the CTTP. I   
  
was to be the first Clone Trooper that wasn't-well- a clone. I started training the next   
  
day.........  
  
"You will report to the droid at the desk in front of the TC."Jango said."Have I made myself  
  
clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Mr. Fett,sir." I replied. Jango dismissed me but before he left, he said,"Oh, and   
  
Chuck, call me Jango."  
  
"As long as you call me Charles." "Fine then. You better get a move on, you're going to be   
  
late."  
  
I sped down the hallway and made it to the front desk. There I met the droid that Jango was  
  
talking about. "May I help you?" It asked in its metallic voice.  
  
"Yes," I replied. "I'm the new trainee. The 'guinea pig'"  
  
"Ah, yes. Charles." The droid said. "Your number will be CT-5/785. Here's your helmet.   
  
Report to the assembly line to recieve your tunic."  
  
I hastily made my way to the assembly line. "Your helmet, please." a droid said, in a very   
  
rusty voice. I handed the droid my helmet. He scanned it with his eyes. "Here is your tunic,  
  
Charles." it said and handed me my tunic. 'I guess they use helmets for identification here.'  
  
i thought.   
  
  
  
"CT-5 Group roll-call commencing!" A large booming voice called out. 'Uh-oh, that's my   
  
group!'I thought to myself. "CT-5/783" The voice boomed out."Present." A clone called from  
  
the line.   
  
I dashed right next to the person next to him."CT-5/784" "Present."  
  
"And last of all, CT-5/785." I,gasping for air, replied,"I....uh...well...present."  
  
Everyone stared at me. Then i saw my reflection in my shiny new helmet. I must've really   
  
stood out with my light skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. "What are you doing with your   
  
helmet?" The trainer, whose number was CT-5/001, asked me.  
  
"I,uh-I'm a,a-" "A newcomer?" he asked.   
  
"Yes." I replied. "A newcomer." 


	2. The Grand Army of the Republic

CHAPTER TWO  
  
My first day of training did not go well. I was jeered at and teased and shoved   
  
around. But then, at dinner, a boy in my group, called CT-5/654, came up to me. "All   
  
newcomers get teased, you know." He said.  
  
"Yeah?" I said. "Yeah." he replied.  
  
"My name's Charles." I said. "What's yours?"  
  
"T-Bone." He said in reply. "What's your real name?"  
  
"CT-5/654." He said. "You mean you guys don't have real names?" He shook his head.  
  
T-Bone and I became the best of friends. And within a few weeks, I had other new   
  
friends. On my third day of training, I recieved my first training blaster. Then CT-5/001  
  
asked me to display my talent of his best student, CT-5/542. So, I did as he requested. I  
  
started out in a defensive position, light on my feet. 542 seemed really agressive. He   
  
fired barely missing my head. I did a tuck-roll and knocked him over. While he was getting   
  
up, I fired two shots. One on his neck, and one on his leg. 001 told me to stop. So I did.  
  
"Amazing display of talent!" 001 said. "785, I like you. Not only are you strong,  
  
determined, agile, and extremely talented with a blaster rifle, but you are obedient."  
  
He then said I was his best student, replacing 542. "Nobody beats me." Said 542,   
  
with a shove. "Nobody."   
  
T-Bone walked back to my dorm-room with me. "Wow! You beat SuperHuman!" He said.   
  
"SuperHuman?" I asked. "That's his nickname. We all think he got extra strength or  
  
something."  
  
In four years, something very strange happened. A Jedi called Obi-Wan Kenobi visited  
  
late at night. It was after hours, and we were supposed to be asleep. But, everyone has  
  
to bend the rules sometimes. We sneaked along the wall. He went into a well lighted room.  
  
We heard talk about a Republic Army. Then he left, guided by Taun We. We knew excactly   
  
where they were going. Jango Fett's room. We heard them talk about Coruscaunt and once   
  
again and army.   
  
"Why do you think they're talking about a Republic Army?" T-Bone asked. "You know what I   
  
think?" "What?" "I think we are that army."  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Luckily, we weren't caught for eavesdropping. In a week we recieved our full armor   
  
and an upgraded blaster rifle. We were finally real soldiers. The next week, a short green   
  
creature with long ears came to the Academy. We were all loaded onto Republic Gunships. The  
  
pilot, an older Trooper said our destination was Geonosis and we were to fight for with the  
  
Jedi. The Jedi! The I realized why Obi-Wan Kenobi payed us a visit. We were about to fight   
  
side-by-side with the Jedi! It was every kids dream. Even if I wasn't a Jedi, I was still   
  
going to be in side-by-side combat with them. We arrived on Geonosis and the CT-5 and CT-6   
  
squadrons were loaded first onto two AT-TEs. Then we slowly went onwards. We arrived at the   
  
arena the next day.  
  
"Prepare to enter combat." The computer speaker said. Then, we saw six Republic Gunships fly  
  
overhead. We entered the arena and T-Bone climbed up the hatch and took control of a laser   
  
cannon. "Prepare to be Imployed."   
  
I left the AT-TE and gave a brief salute to T-Bone. The last time I would ever see   
  
him. I started firing immediately. I blew the arms off a droid and kicked another. Then huge  
  
metallic spider droids came out and blasted people with their laser rays. "Fire at the   
  
Spider Droids!" The commando said.  
  
We all directed our fire on the Spider Droids and most of them were demolished.   
  
Then, a laser ray hit the AT-TE I got off of. "T-Bone!" I cried. Then i was knocked   
  
senseless and I didn't remember anymore of that battle.   
  
I awoke in a bacta bath. "Where am I?" I asked.   
  
A young Jedi with short hair and his master, who I recongnised as Obi-Wan Kenobi were in the  
  
room with me. "You are on a Republic Gunship with the CT-3 and CT-4 squadrons." Obi-Wan   
  
said.  
  
"But-but- I'm in the CT-5 squadron!" I said. "Not anymore. The few soldiers of the CT-5 and   
  
6 squadrons were transferred to CT-4. Your helmet number has been changed."   
  
"Where is this thing headed?" I asked. "I can answer that." the younger Jedi said. "Raxus   
  
Prime. We have located an underground Seperatist base there. Are you prepared for the   
  
stench?" "My helmet has air-filters." "Consider that a good thing. We're about to land. Go  
  
join your fellow squadmates. "Sir yes sir." I said.  
  
I joined my squadmates and we landed. I went with seven other soldiers, CT-4/619   
  
being the leader. We moved in and found a boy. An orphan. 619 asked his age and name. He   
  
replied saying his name was Teff and he was ten years old. Under guidelines. The kid picked   
  
up a blaster and started to help us destroy the battle droids. He shot like the other   
  
clones. He looked like the younger clones. There was something very peculiar about this boy.  
  
We were taking heavy fire and six of us were down. Which left only myself, Teff and  
  
619. Then a female Bothan Jedi came up to us and helped us destroy the rest of the droids.  
  
Then we led the orphan onto a Gunship. Then we boarded the Candaserri. Not much happened on   
  
the Candaserri. When we reached Cloud City, we dropped the orphans off and we moved on to   
  
the Kashyyk moon. The Jedi said that Count Dooku had found some sort of device called The   
  
Force Harvester.......... 


End file.
